originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fatima Lubo
Fatima Lubo (Under the Alias of "Sahara" in super hero form) is an Original character created by Athorment on July 23th, 2014. She is a character in the group Little--heroes on deviantArt. Application Info Character Application Real name: Fátima Lubo Superhero name: '''Sahara (Responds to "Sarah" and "Desert" as well) '''Age: 20 years old Gender: Female''' ' '''Height: '''5'6' ' '''Power(s):' (Your character can have a maximum of 3 powers but also remember that they don't have to have a power, like batman!) * Sand Bending - Similar to telekinesis, she can manipulate and levitate sand to give it shape and purpose in a fight. She has the potential to use a lot of sand, but the more she bends, the harder it is to keep her focus on it (as well as the speed on which sand moves goes slower). Under this logic, she can make whips of sand effectively with a small quantity of it... but when using loads of sand around It starts getting limited to just creating "walls" or even a simple sphere to cover around but that's it. When dressed as a hero, she wears a poncho made of sand to have it handy and ready to bend. * Sand Compression - To make sure sand stays in a determined shape, she is capable of bending and compressing it together. Requires a bit more sand than normal bending, but the result is a texture and resistance similar to rock. Using this she is capable of creating weapons like swords, spears, shields and small armor. * Dry/Heat resistance - She can last longer than normal humans before feeling the symptoms of dehydratation and heat stroke. Job: Student/Newspaper delivery on the mornings Sexual orientation: Demisexual Personality: Accepts what's given, unmotivated, embraces change, thoughtful, cooperative, endures, Flexible, goodwill, humble, involved, reliable, unpretentious, serious, bored by most things. History: (Public opening participants must have a minimum one paragraph history) Her parents moved to littleville seeking better life opportunities. Fatima's mom was just a few months pregnant when the blast engulfed the city. As a child, they would often come back to visit the family (Grandparents/cousins/etc) who lived in the desert, where fatima's powers started to develop. The sandy environment and secluded population was perfect for her to experiment with her powers and soon got used to them from a very early Age. Being a rather reserved child that goes with the flow allowed her to keep this power a secret from others. Now that she lives in the city, she is seriously considering learning to perfect her skills further due to not being the only one with incredible "assets" at her disposal. Extra information: She is of Mexican Heritage as a trivia fact. She Can mess with altered states of sand such as glass, silicon and rock, but the most she can do about them is vibrate their percentages of sand to be able to break those materials with a poke or overall less strength. She does know how compressing and stuff works after all. Roleplay style: I am usually available all week. It's easier to contact me through a note and skype though. RPs tend to happen on Skype for the most part. I am capable of handling both script and Lit, but I RP with script for the most part since it's faster. I prefer this because sometimes i have to leave all of a sudden or is distracted with other works so bear in mind that, while accessible, i may not accept RP requests at times. Fun Facts *With less than a week to make it into the group, Fatima took nearly 3 days to develop. She is one of the faster created characters for groups because of this. Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Super-League